We are Family
by JaesonBelaerys2000
Summary: Harry has a childhood away from the Dursley's with his mother on Olympus. His Mother Lily is a Goddess and the child of Zeus and Hecate. Join him as he begins hogwarts and experiences both love and pain while at the same time preparing for the time when Voldemort will return.


**I don't own any of the Characters of Harry Potter by J.K Rowling or Percy Jackson Series. Only the are mine.**

 **Warning: this story contains some strong language and violence.**

 **Please Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

It was quite on Olympus, gods and goddesses were going about their day without a worry. In a single palace, larger and more magnificent from the others on Olympus as it was, a goddess was fuming as she walked up a staircase her destination. The throne room.

The 12 Olympians were about to end the meeting when with a mighty bang the doors opened. The goddess that stepped into the throne room, caused all of the present gods and goddesses to pale. The goddess looked like a 17 year old girl with long red hair that fell in waves over her shoulders and down to her waist and a body that would make models stare in envy. What caused the Olympians to pale as if they were away to meet their doom, was her eyes. They were like shimmering emeralds, but there was a fire present that caused every being in the room to shiver when the goddess in question cast her eyes across them all. Her gaze immedietly settled her eyes on Zeus, king of the Gods. She was Hecate, the Goddess of Magic, crossroads and the mist. She was arguably the most powerful goddess on Olympus having created her own world.

Zeus paled further when she looked at him and continued to stare at him. He knew what this had to be about, their daughter. Lilithea or lily as she had like to be called. She had been born around the time Pompeii was destroyed. When Zeus had fallen for Hecate's stunning beauty. Zeus would never let it be said that he favoured any of his children, but he had loved his precious Tiger-Lily .

She had looked just like her mother with her lush red hair and striking emerald green eyes but she had had his temper and power. She was intelligent like her half sister Athena and beloved by many of the other gods and goddesses. She was also the child of a god and goddess and so was there for a young goddess, so he had been able to visit her unlike his demigod children.

She had wanted to make lots of friends and explore the world but he knew the danger that she would be in by monsters if she did. Then her mother had come up with an idea. Lily could spend her teenage years in the wizarding world. He had agreed. Lily had gone to Hogwarts a school that was built over a 1000 years ago by 4 of Hecate's only demigod children even though Hecate considered all magical beings her children. Zeus had watched as she became friends with 3 girls that she would go on to later call her best friends Alice Fawley, Marlene Mckinnon and Dorcas Meadowes. He had loved to see her so happy.

Zeus and Hecate had watched as their daughter had slowly fallen in love with the young wizard James potter. Hecate had watched the boy grow from a childish pranker to a fine young man to make sure he was right for lily and had been startled when she discovered that James Potter was a legacy of Thanatos.

Hecate was enraged and when she was, there would be pain for who ever caused it.

Hecate had been enraged when a man by the name of Lord Voldemort aka Tom Riddle had started terrorizing the magical community only 20 years after the end of world war 2 and 1st magical war. She had watched as he killed many of her children. The first straw had been when he had hurt her only birth daughter by killing her Adopted parents.

The second straw was crossed when a young couple who Hecate had favoured,, Elliot Bones and Hilary Bones had been killed in their home by Voldemort and his followers the Death-Eaters. They had a 1 year old daughter that was the same age as Lily's son Harry Potter.

Hecate had been enraged and had flashed into the nursery just as a Death-Eater who had entered into the nursery and pointed his wand at little Susan Bones. She had appeared in front of the Death Eater. She had held her palms out in front of her and Stopped the killing curse mid-air. Before the Death-Eater could fire another spell she sent the killing curse right back and it struck the Death-Eater right in the chest and she was about to turn around to check on the child in the crib.

Susan Bones was a very cute baby. She already had a head of auburn hair and her eyes were a nice jade colour. She had very fair skin and Hecate knew she would grow into a very beautiful witch when she was older.

Lily Potter nee Evans was friends with Hilary Bones nee Turpin and worked with her and Selene Greengrass nee Lightwood in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry for Magic. So she had asked her mother to watch over them and to make sure they were safe.

A flash appeared beside her and she looked over to see Aphrodite standing beside her. She also looked around and noticed time had stopped. She was holding a small bundle in her arms. Aphrodite, who with her long blond hair and violet eyes, had always been interested in the magical world that Hecate had created, had contributed by helping create the Veela. Who like Aphrodite's demigod children had a natural ethereal beauty around them and a weak version of her charm-speak that they called the allure. Veela had light-blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Hecate looked into her violet eyes that were glowing in the dim lights of the nursery. She was a little shocked at what she saw reflected in those eyes. Anger and hatred.

"I need your help, Hecate" Aphrodite's voice cracked at the end. Hecate looked at her friend worried.

She then looked at the baby and what she saw shocked her. She knew who the baby was as she had been their for her birth. Cassia Black.

She was the only daughter of Sirius Black and Marlene Black nee Mckinnon. Marlene was Aphrodite's only demigod child she had ever had with a wizard. The baby had a head full of light-blonde hair and when she opened her eyes, light Gray eyes that she had sometimes compared to her uncle Regulus Black.

"what has happened and why is young cassia with you and not her mother" Hecate asked her friend worried. Hecate knew that unlike her other children Aphrodite was very fond of Marlene and had visited her more often than her other children.

"Their dead" Aphrodite sobbed. Hecate was shocked. "I felt the pendant I gave Marlene for her 1st birthday heat up, warning me that she was in danger. I knew she was visiting her father and her half-siblings so I flashed to the Mckinnon Manor. The dark mark was above the Manor. I.." Aphrodite took a deep shuddering breath.

Hecate hugged her dear friend. She knew what this meant.

"I found Marcus and his Wife Diana in the front hall it looked like they had been away to answer the door when they were killed. I went into the family dining room and found Marcus and Diana's first son Michael and his Fiance Allison Wood lying on the floor, they were dead. I checked every room on the first floor for Marlene and Cassia, but I couldn't find them. I went up to the second floor and check every room there. I went into the last room and.." she sobbed harder.

"Marlene was Lying in the middle of the room next to her young Max and Cassia was held to her chest." she hiccuped.

"I know its hard. But I need you to listen to me, we need to get young Susan Bones out of this manor and go to lily's ok." Hecate walked over and picked up the young child who had been frozen along with everything else. The moment she was in Hecate arms she was released and snuggled into the warm embrace of Hecate.

They both flashed out of the room and just 2 minutes later 2 Death-eaters entered to the room to find empty except for the body of their fellow Death-Eater.

In Godric's Hollow..

Lily Potter formerly Evans had tried to keep the fact that she was a goddess and a daughter of Hecate and Zeus a secret for over a decade now and so far only 7 people knew and that was James Potter, Marlene Black Mckinnon, Dorcas Meadowes, Alice Longbottom nee Fawley, Hilary Bones nee Turpin, Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall. This was ok, as Marlene and Dorcas were the children of demigods. Marlene being a child of Hecate and Dorcas a child of Demeter.

Her goddess powers had been awakened on the night of her 18th birthday and her power had been tripled but she had suppressed her powers so that Lord Voldemort didn't find out about her heritage.

Lily had been shocked to see her mother and the Goddess of Love and Beauty standing in front of her home. She was even more shocked to see them both holding a baby each. Her mother was holding the daughter of her friend Hilary Bones. She had quickly invited her mother and Aphrodite into her home and had taken little Susan into her arms. Walking over to a crib, She placed her next to a sleeping 1 year old harry.

Hecate was beyond shocked when a bright light had appeared around both babes. She knew that this only happened when two soul mates met each other.

Aphrodite smiled at the 2 babies and couldn't believe as well what had just happened. She had only seen it with a handful of other couples such as Helen of Sparta and Paris of Troy or king Henry Tudor and Anne Boleyn. It was extremely rare for soul-mates to happen without her setting them together. This was called a pure soul-mate bond.

Lily stared shocked. She like her mother knew what that bright light coming of the two sleeping babes was, it was the soul-mates bond. She looked at Aphrodite accusingly.

"Don't look at me. That was a pure soul-mate bonding, I had nothing to do with it" she replied to the look and continued to look at the 2 babes as she slowly rocked her grand-daughter to sleep.

Lily then looked at the child in Aphrodite's arms and for the first time noticed that it was her god-daughter Cassia.

She looked at the devastated look on Aphrodite's face and her mothers sad face and knew something must have happened.

"I think it would be best if you contacted James and Sirius, Lily and probably Miss Amelia Bones as well" her mother stated as she looked away from her friend and fellow goddess to Lily. Who nodded and walked out of the room towards to the fire place to floo call her husband, his best friend and their mutual colleague.


End file.
